Wrong Number
by blankRa09
Summary: Siapa sangka nomor yang salah sambung tersebut malah berakhir menjadi percakapan yang sangat menyenangkan. [YAOI! KrisTao/TaoRis]


WRONG NUMBER

Oneshoot?/Drabble

Rated :T

Cast : Kris, Tao, Chanyeol, Baekhyun

Warning : YAOI, TYPO TETEP AJA ADA!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

ENJOY~~

Mood Kris sangat sangat tidak baik sekarang. Tugasnya sebagai direktur perusahaan membuatnya sungguh tidak mempunyai waktu untuk merelakskan diri lagi. Ia merutuki dirinya yang bodoh, kenapa juga ia harus menerima jabatan yang-menurut-sebagian-orang sangat menguntungkan itu! Hal ini justru membuatnya stress setengah mati. Belum lagi saham perusahaannya sempat menurun. Ia harus kembali menstabilkan keadaan saham perusahannya, kalau perlu menaikkannya.

"Menguntungkan apanya!" gumam Kris kesal. Laptop yang berada dihadapannya hanya ditatapinya dengan kesal. Ia ingin libur, sebentar saja. Jika bisa menukar jabatan dengan adiknya, Chanyeol, ia sudah melakukan hal tersebut. Chanyeol hanya perlu mengurus villa-villa milik orang tuanya, dan juga membantu ibunya mengurusi butik-butik terkenal di Korea itu. Oh,Kris penat dengan urusan perusahaan ini~

.

.

.

Handphone Kris yang tergolek cantik diatas kasur berbunyi. Dengan malas, Kris beranjak dari meja kerjanya, menuju kasurnya dan segera merebahkan dirinya, kemudian mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Ya?"

"**Ah, Kai-ssi! Bagaimana kabarmu disana?**"

Kris menyergit. Kai-ssi? Siapa itu?

"**Kai-ssi? Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau mengabaikanku! Aku tak suka diabaikan, kau tahu itu!**"

Kris langsung menatap handphone-nya. Hei, ia bahkan baru saja mengangkat telepon dan sedang kebingungan, kenapa ia dibentak. Sangat tak sopan.

"**Kai-ssi, kau mendengarkanku?**"

"... Maaf, sepertinya anda salah sambung," ucap Kris, satu tangannya yang tak memegangi handphone kini sudah memijit kepalanya. Masih ada saja orang bodoh di dunia. Ah, ya, orang bodoh sekarang banyak. Contohnya, adiknya sendiri, Chanyeol.

.

.

"Hatchii!"

"Bless you, honey," Baekhyun memberikan Chanyeol tissue saat pemuda itu bersin.

"Terima kasih, sayang," balas Chanyeol, mengambil tissue dari tangan lembut Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"**A-ah ... aku benar-benar minta maaf, tuan. Maafkan aku!**"-orang yang berada di seberang telepon itu meminta maaf kepada Kris. Kris diam saja. Tidak bergeming.

"**Tuan? Apa kau marah padaku? Maafkan aku tuan, tadi berkata kasar padamu, sebenarnya aku hendak menelepon sahabat lamaku, ternyata aku malah salah mengetik nomor handphone-nya dan malah mengganggu tuan. Aku minta maaf,**"

Kris tetap saja tidak bersuara. Entah apa yang membuat pemuda itu tak bersuara. Sepertinya ia memikirkan dokumennya yang tak kunjung selesai, atau, ia memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk mengambil libur disela-sela kesibukannya, dan mungkin saja, Kris-

-menikmati suara si penelepon kikuk.

"**Tuan? Mengapa kau tak menjawabku?**" kali ini, nada suara si penelepon tampak tak lembut. Ah, Kris lupa! Pemuda ini tak suka diabaikan.

"Ya, kau kumaafkan," ujar Kris.

"**Terima kasih tuan, baiklah, saya akan menutup telepon. Semoga hari-hari tuan menyenangkan**,"

Menyenangkan? Yang benar saja.

"Tu-tunggu!" Kris tiba-tiba berteriak, pemuda itu tentu saja terkejut. "**Ng, tuan? Ada apa?**"

"... Siapa namamu?" jujur saja, Kris malu sekali menanyakan nama pemuda ini. Ia merasa seperti pedofil yang putus asa tidak mendapatkan cinta. Hei, apa salahnya? Ia sibuk, wajar saja jika sampai saat ini Kris belum mempunyai kekasih!

_Padahal usiamu 25 tahun, Kris!_

"**Hah? Untuk apa anda menanyakannya?**"

"Jawab saja!"

"**... Huang Zi Tao**,"

Kris menghela napas lega. Pemuda itu-Tao, hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung. Ada apa dengan si tuan ini? "Baiklah, Huang ... kau tinggal dimana? Berapa usiamu?" Tanya Kris beruntun. Oke, Tao kini merasa takut sekali.

"**... Ng .. maaf sebelumnya, kau ... mengintrogasiku, tuan?**"

Kris sangat malu sekarang. Apa yang dilakukannya? Ia mengintrogasi seseorang yang bahkan hanya meneleponnya dan salah sambung. Ah, bukan mengintrogasi, tapi merasa tertarik. Kris hanya terdiam mematung. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa sekarang. Oh ayolah, apakah Kris harus jujur? Oke, dia tertarik pada pemuda yang bahkan belum ia kenal. Padahal, hanya suara yang ia rasakan, namun, mengapa ia bisa tertarik?

"Er .. Huang, aku hanya penasaran dengan dirimu. Itu saja, apakah kau merasa tak nyaman?" Tanya Kris takut-takut. Wow, ini baru pertama kalinya Kris takut pada seseorang selain neneknya.

"**Ya, tentu saja tuan! Kita bahkan belum pernah bertemu, dan kau sudah menanyakan beberapa hal padaku! Itu membuatku berpikir kau adalah seorang penculik!**" bentak Tao di telepon. Kris terkekeh kecil. Ia merasa sangat nyaman mendengar suara Tao.

"Aku bukan penculik Huang .. aku hanya penasaran dengan pemuda lucu sepertimu,"-Ng .. Kris, kau bahkan belum melihatnya, darimana kau menyimpulkan bahwa ia lucu?

"So, Huang Zi Tao, berapa usiamu?"

"**... 21 Tuan ...**"

'_Ah, empat tahun lebih muda dariku_'-batin Kris.

"Lalu? Kau tinggal dimana?"

"**... Sepertinya aku tak perlu menyebutkan hal itu, tuan,**" Tao terkekeh pelan. Ia merasa si tuan ini sangat tertarik pada dirinya. Dan dari suara-nya, Tao bisa tahu, mungkin ia seorang pekerja karyawan.

"Hahaha, kau tak perlu takut, Huang, aku hanya menanyakan tempat tinggalmu, maksudku, kau tinggal di Negara mana? Apakah di Korea? Jika benar, di daerah mana?" Kris masih saja menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

"**Iya tuan, saya berada di Korea. Ng .. sebenarnya saya pun tak tahu di daerah mana saya tempati ini. Saya hanya mengunjungi Korea untuk bertemu teman lama saya. Baru dua hari saya tiba di Korea, dan hanya mengetahui satu daerah saja. Seoul**," ucap Tao lucu. Kris mendengarkan dengan tenang. Suara Tao membuatnya rileks, dan ia bisa lupa dengan pekerjaannya. Ini hebat.

Kris tertawa pelan. "Oh, Huang Zi Tao, kau benar-benar lucu,"-Kris benar-benar nyaman sekarang.

"**Ahahaha, benarkah tuan?**"

_Jangan bohong, Tao. Kau juga menikmati percakapan ini._

"Ya, kurasa kau pemuda yang asik. Oh ya, dan jangan panggil aku tuan, kau membuatku merasa tua sekali," Tao tertawa lembut mendengar ucapan jujur Kris.

"**Jadi, siapa namamu, tuan?**"

'_Akhirnya kau menanyakannya juga_'. "Kris Wu,"

"**Baiklah Tuan Wu-**"

"Ehem! Mengapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?"

"**Lalu kau memintaku memanggilmu apa?**"

"Panggil aku Kris-gege,"

"**Baiklah Kris gege~**"

Oh Tuhan, Kris ingin meleleh sekarang juga. Suara Tao yang memanggilnya lembut bahkan lebih indah dari pemandangan Seoul, bahkan jauh lebih merdu dari komponen musik biola kesukaannya.

Selanjutnya, mereka mengobrolkan hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak penting. Seperti, jurusan kuliah apa yang diambil Tao, pekerjaan Kris, dan juga macam-macam makanan yang disukai Tao. Kris mulai merasakan bahwa Tao sudah sempurna baginya. Walaupun ia belum melihatnya, dan mengenalnya hanya lewat telepon, tapi, Kris mulai merasa terpikat. Orang-orang mengenal istilah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Namun, bagi Kris saat ini, mungkin yang ia rasakan adalah jatuh cinta pada suara pertama(?)

_Itu konyol sekali, Kris._

.

.

"Hei ...

Mau bertemu?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu, Kris mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak wajar. Pikirannya fokus ke jalanan. Oh kau boleh mengatakan bahwa dirinya juga sedang memikirkan si pemuda Huang. Yap, hari ini, mereka akan bertemu. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Kris tak sabaran. Ia penasaran bagaimana tampang seseorang yang bisa membuatnya tertarik itu. Dan seharusnya ia mulai membuang kata tertarik itu, karena Kris benar-benar merasa terpikat pada Tao sekarang.

Kris langsung saja berlari cepat memasuki café tersebut. Mata elangnya celingak-celinguk melihat beberapa orang disana. Terlalu banyak orang di café ini. Ia harus menelepon Tao, menanyakan dimana dia duduk. Harus. Cepat! Segera!

_Okay, kurasa kau mulai tak waras, Kris._

"Huang? Kau dimana? Aku tidak bisa mencarimu, terlalu banyak orang disini," ucap Kris tak sabaran.

"**Tenanglah, Kris-ge. Lebih baik sekarang kau mencari seseorang yang sedang mengangkat telepon. Mungkin itu aku?**"

Ah. Tao benar. Kris segera celingukan, mencari seseorang yang sedang menggenggam telepon ditelinganya. "Tao, kau jangan melepaskan handphone-mu dari telingamu, oke?"

"**Baiklah, Kris-ge,**" jawab Tao, tersenyum sangat manis melihati Kris yang tampak celingukan mencarinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan, oh, tampaknya Kris telah melihat dewi bulannya. Ia tersenyum sangat lembut disana, melambaikan tangan kanannya yang tidak memegang handphone.

"Huang Zi Tao ...

-Kau cantik sekali ..."

..

**FIN**

Spadaaa!

Wkwk ira muncul dengan fanfic abal-abalan lagi :v

Sebenernya ini fanfic terinspirasi dari telepon salah sambung yang nyasar ke hape ira. Jadi, ira langsung keinget fanfic dan KrisTao wkwk.

**Review**-nya jangan lupa yaa reader cakep :*

Pai Pai~~


End file.
